


Kingslayer and Queenmaker

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, Other, Revenge, Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Snakes in the Capital





	1. Snakes in the Capital

Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick awaited the arrival of Prince Doran of House Martell, along the kings road. Podrick spotted several of the houses sworn to House Martell, Lemonwood, Yronwood, Fowler, Allyrion and Uller, Tyrion seemed impressed by his young squires knowledge. As the Dornish stallions approached, the yellow, orange and gold of the guards dress shone in the sun, illuminating the surrounding. The Dornish dressed as if they had captured the sun itself.  
"I am Lord Tyrion of House Lannister and I am here to receive the Prince. Where is Prince Doran?" Tyrion announced as loudly as he could.  
"The Prince is not in good health, he sends his brother and Heir instead."  
"A warrior as renowned as Oberyn Martell is an honoured guest at the Kings name day and Prince Quentynne joins us too, what an honour" Tyrion concluded "Where are they?" Tyrion questioned, obviously a slight but confused.  
"They arrived in the capital this morning, Prince Oberyn isn't one for welcoming parties"  
Later at the feast, Oberyn and his paramour Elaria Sand walked arm in arm, their gold and tan silks and coats, the essence of Dorne, its shades radiating warmth and sunshine two things in abundance in the south.  
"Good to see you again, Prince Oberyn, I see you've made it a mission to explore Kingslanding" Tyrion spoke as he walked up to the dashing and dangerous Prince.  
"The last time is was in the capital was almost a lifetime ago, so long ago that dragons and vipers sat upon the throne." Oberyn said staring at the decorations, everything red, yellow and gold, stags and lions adorning every possible piece of cutlery, crockery and chalice.  
"A long time indeed." Tyrion said looking at Oberyn, uncertain of what to say next.  
"This is my paramour, Elaria Sand." He said as he kissed her erotically with no shame for public display.  
"My lady, Always lovely to meet a beautiful Dornish woman" Tyrion said bowing his head slightly  
"I am no Lady but at least this lion has manners, maybe it's just the females who are crude?" Elaria said smiling at Tyrion.  
Jaime stood in the corner, watching everyone and everything, his furnace of a golden armour, slowly stewing him inside it, yet he stood stoic as ever, unperturbed by every distraction. His mind concentrating on the slight breeze he could feel creeping between the gaps in his metal skeleton. Through the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen, the fabric looked as if it were stained by blood. The soft fabric flowed as the woman who wore it walked forward, the bodice hugging her every curve, the deep neckline allowing her breasts the chance to be caressed by the same breeze and the long slit allowing the momentary exposure of her legs. The fabric worshiped her body as it fell like a maesters brush stroke against her skin. The beautiful detailing of gold samite on her bodice pulled the attention of every onlooker, stones and gold stitched into the fabric that danced like fire in the sunlight. Her dark hair, as a dark a shade as the cloaks of the Nights Watch, fell loosely over her shoulders ending at her lower back. Golden bracelets with intricate carvings clasped her wrists like armour, and a golden snake coiled around her arm, its ruby eyes hypnotizing and dark. Jaime couldn't see her face from where he perched, the drapery of the marque obstructing his view. He moved slowly hoping to gather no suspicion and moved along the perimeter of the tent, looking back and forth like clockwork trying to gaze upon the woman who had caught his attention. He stopped at the opposite corner and saw her dark eyes, lined thickly with black ink, mesmerizing and enchanting, they almost hypnotized you if you'd look too long, her full lips soft and luscious. Her smooth neck carried a thick golden choker with a brilliant red Ruby in its centre, undeniably the sun of House Martell. A golden tiara sat upon her forehead just before her thick dark hair, she had a kind face, but a mischief smile. Jaime was enraptured, never before had he seen a woman like this, the woman of Kingslanding all looked the same, pale skinned, blonde or brown hair, thin and shapeless, she intrigued him, he knew nothing of her and it vexed him deeply. He had only ever looked at Cersei, never before had he noticed a woman, yet this one commanded attention, it was impossible to not heed her existence.  
"Ahh Lord Tyrion, I present my Niece the Heiress to Sunspear, Arianne Nymerios Martell, Princess of Dorne" Oberyn said as he motioned the young woman forth  
"It is a pleasure your Grace, but forgive me I was expecting your brother" Tyrion said as he looked at the beautiful woman before him  
"In Dorne the First born is heir regardless of sex, we do not judge the worth of a person based on whether they have a cock or not" Arianne said smiling  
Tyrion couldn't help but smile back as the fiery princess showed no shyness in her expression.  
Cersei and Tywin walked towards Oberyn who was standing with Elaria and Arianne a corner of the elaborately decorated courtyard. Oberyns arm was tightly wrapped around Elarias narrow waist as he looked to Tywin and Cersei.  
"Prince Oberyn, an honour to have you in the capital" Tywin said formally, not being one to show much emotion.  
"Elaria sand, my paramour" Oberyn said as he kissed her neck.  
"I've never met a Sand before" Cersei said in her habitual condescending tone  
"We are everywhere in Dorne, I have ten thousand brothers and sisters" Elaria retorted  
"Bastards are no sin, they are born of passion" Oberyn added as he looked at Cersei  
"And who might you be?" Tywin intervened sensing the brewing tension.  
"My niece, Arianne Nymerios Martell, Princess of Dorne" Oberyn introduced  
"Lord Tywin, a pleasure, Lady Cersei" Arianne said amicably.  
"A pleasure your Grace, a shame your father couldn't make it" Tywin said, reaching his hand forth to take Ariannes.  
"My father is in poor health"  
"Gout I believe"  
"Physically yes, but he fights many demons. The years have somewhat stained his soul." Arianne said looking straight at Tywin, her eyes bold and unafraid. Jaime walked past, distracting her eyes, her gaze averted, Tywin summoned his the Golden haired knight.  
"I believe you've met my son, Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord commander of His Majestys Kingsguard."  
"Regrettably, no” Arianne said smiling at Jaime mischievously  
"Jaime, I present Arianne Martell, Princess of Dorne" Tywin said gesturing towards the Dornish beauty  
"Your Grace, I hope the capital has treated you well so far" Jaime said as his hand rested on his sword.  
"As can be expected, but I much prefer Dorne, it is much easier to breath." Arianne joked  
"You should visit Dorne sometime Ser Jaime" Oberyn chimed in, a duel in the Dornish sun is something to experience  
"What's the use of wasting ones time playing with swords, a man should be occupy his time with better things" Cersei added her voiced laced with malice  
"My uncle always said it's the sword in a man's hand that determined his worth, not the one between his legs" Arianne added tactfully, silencing everyone.  
“It seems the Dornish weather tarnishes the tongue and skin of all its people” Cersei said her eyes burning through Arianne.  
"The Dornish are a strong people, unconquered and proud. They bow to no one. Your daughter much agrees with Dornish tastes, a lovely young lady."  
"I'm sure she'll get weary of it soon enough" cersei said anger creeping into her voice, still annoyed that Myrcella was in Dorne and not beside her.  
"Maybe, but fear not she is well taken care of, treated as a princess. I braid her hair myself, magnificent blonde locks." Arianne said as she smiled at ersei, she could see the ire rising in her face, the jealousy seeping through her pores. Arianne knew that for all the evil that was Cersei, she loved her children, and the thought of anyone else growing close to hers, would lead her to envy.  
As the air hung awkwardly, the music started playing breaking the silence, everyone retired to their seats and awaited the beginning of the ceremony.  
Arianne knew of the Lannisters only by reputation, and that wasn't a promising start. She had known it was Tywin who gave the order during the sack of Kingslanding to find Ellia and her children. The Lannisters had betrayed their king and in doing so condemned the lives of a mother and her children to death. Arianne remembered her aunt well, she was but a child when she married Rhaegar, the last Dragon, but she remembered her kindness of soul and fire of spirit. She knew how much Oberyn and her father loved Elia, and she knew of how they longed for revenge. Tyrion soon disappeared, being summoned for every simple task, the king enjoyed running his uncle to the ground. The city fervently prepared for the matrimony of the lion and the rose, everyone from fleabottom to the Keep hurried around, tiptoeing around the tyrant king.  
Arianne slipped away into the grove, wanting to avoid the crowd, she wandered into one of the gardens overlooking the ocean. It was secluded, she could hear the buzz of chatter and music in the distance, but the sound of the waves crashing against the stone walls was much more satisfying. She found it a somewhat peaceful departure from the demonic stares of one Cersei Lannister and escaped to this spot frequently in her few days in the Capital.


	2. The Duel: The Princess and The Cripple

Jaime and Bronn had just ended one of their training sessions, Jaime's ambidexterity on a steady incline, the weight of the golden prosthetic becoming more natural, well as natural as can be expected. Jaime began unfastening the red leather doublet he wore, the tiresome strings annoying him, as he fumbled with one hand.   
"Need a hand Ser Jaime?"   
"Lady Martell!" Jaime said a bit of shock resonating in his voice, trying not to smile at her jibe, yet he found himself slightly intrigued by her presence. Arianne walked smoothly toward him the tails of her long black velvet coat flapping as the ocean breeze crushed against them. The deep golden embroidery creeping across the chest and down the arms. Jaime's eyes scanned over the detailed fabric before settling on her eyes, they were lined as before, looking at him so deeply that he could contemplate his life in them. Arianne picked up his great Valryian sword, carrying it easily.  
"Be careful, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, God's knows they'd blame the Lannister" Jaime said sarcastically.   
"Oh, poor golden lion, is all the world hunting you?" Arianne said as she lifted the sword to his throat "Imagine the songs they'd sing if I slit that pretty little throat of yours?" Jaime's shuddered, not expecting her action, and shocked more yet when she didn't yield. The sharpened edge grazing against his flesh, she could feel him swallow as the vibration carried down the blade, his breathe slowing as he felt the steel kiss his skin. She pulled away speedily, after she realised they had been staring at one another for more than a moment, her thoughts travelled, swirling in her head arguing with one another.   
"Is that what you want? My head?" He said as he inhaled deeply, his constraint gone.   
"Not every Lannister needs pay the debt, just those owing" Arianne said staring at him, unafraid of anything. "Pick up your blade" she commanded   
"What?" Jaime questioned a confusion spreading over his face  
"It’s is your hand that's missing not your hearing"   
Jaime picked his sword up, partially annoyed by what she had said, it was a just assessment but nevertheless vexing. Without warning Arianne struck at him with a big step, he had barely recovered before she charged again.  
"Come now, I heard you were a good swordsman" Arianne teased as she circled him like a huntress after her prey.  
"Yet I have heard nothing of your skills "Jaime replied as he swung his sword. Arianne blocked his charge and ducked under his arm, she moved like a viper, her body contorting and twisting. She was agile and resourceful, yet had good form for her unorthodox duel style. Arianne returned Jaime's advance with another attack, his longsword blocking her again. He drew his blade forward again, she pulled her sword straight and blocked as her boot landed on his trunk, she kicked him back, knocking the wind from his chest. He attacked again disarming her, her sword dropping to the stone floor, he placed the sword at her neck, she looked at him down her nose as she tilted her head up, avoiding the blade.   
"You're not bad for a princess" he said smugly  
"You're not bad for a cripple" she retorted   
"Surrender!" He ordered   
"I do not bow, bend or break, Ser Jaime " she said calmly, unperturbed by his command.  
Jaime suddenly felt something a sharp poke against his stomach, he looked down to see a dagger of some sort. It was triangular and the end and had a detailed engraving along the handles, it fit over her hand and had a handle that her fingers gripped, making the blade and extension of her arm. Jaime pulled his sword back releasing the princess. Arianne is turn stepped back, retreating from her attack.  
"I've never seen a blade of such nature" Jaime said studying the blade she held in her hand.   
"I'll bet there's a lot from Dorne, you've never seen" Arianne said smirking at him. Jaime stared at the blade not wanting to make eye contact of acknowledge her innuendo. "It is called a Katar. There’s a double blade, anchored around a metal grip, that allows the blade to be one with the fighter, it is designed for stabbing not slashing."   
"Slashing is more efficient in battle" Jaime scoffed, sounding like a true military general  
"Agreed, but this is not for a war, it's for the king upon his throne, the guard outside his tent, the general by his horse. It is a personal weapon, the one who falls knows whose face he looks at last." Arianne said raising the weapon, staring at it admiringly. "You push it in, between the chainmail and armour, pull the handle and twist harder" as she pulled the handle the blades suddenly and forcefully extended. Jaime imagined what it must feel like, the blade extending once in the flesh already, his face contorting in disgust and intrigue.   
"It is efficient no? for the monsters that smile at your face." She retracted the blade and pushed it back into her holster that was strapped at her back, concealed elegantly behind her coat. Jaime stood there watching and listening attentively.  
"I'd advise you best cover that up, we wouldn't want people talking" Arianne nodded at Jaimes neck. Jaime looked down and saw blood across his chest, a fine cut drawn across his upper chest just where his collar opened.   
"You cut me?" Jaime shrieked   
"Oh come now Lion, small scratches. You've faced worse "Arianne said, yet the tone of her voice changed when she spoke the latter, there was no hint of humour, she spoke with a seriousness, almost admiration. She turned and walked slowly up the stairs as poised as a queen should be, turning over her shoulder at the top of the stairs, she looked at Jaime once more then disappeared into the trees.


	3. At your own peril

Arianne finds out that Oberyn has volunteered to be Tyrion’s champion, for one Oberyn respects Tyrion, but he also wants a chance to kill Gregor Clegane. Yet Arianne knows that this act of vengeance will not come without a price, she confronts Jaime about why he wouldn’t fight for his brother.   
Arianne stood in the throne room looking at the melted steel of the legendary iron throne, the sharp edges of the seat holding the silent screams of all theirs victims. This seat has been the nucleus to all the problems faced in the seven kingdoms, she thought to herself.   
“You really shouldn’t sneak up on people Ser Jaime” Arianne said as she saw his shadow cast on the cold dark floor   
“I wasn’t sneaking” Jaime smiled  
“I forgot sneaking is your sisters job” Arianne said as she noticed the change in Jaime’s face at the mention of the word “sister”.  
I’m sure we can talk about something other than Cersei” Jaime said trying desperately to avert the topic  
“Fine if you wish” Arianne said the frustration bubbling under her skin, ”let us talk of your brother instead, I like him a lot more” Arianne said raising her eyebrow at Jaime, “Everyone seems to adamant that the little lord is guilty, all asking did he do it?, yet you are the only one who can possibly know for sure”   
“How exactly is it that I can know for sure?” Jaime asked   
“Because you are the one who can ask a different question, it is almost fact that the King was a special kind of evil, but the question we should be asking is, does Tyrion have the heart for murder?”  
Jaime’s face paled as he fell silent, his eyes averting to the floor.   
“You’re silence is deafening Ser Jaime” Arianne said as she walked towards the throne “If you know your brother is innocent, why won’t you fight for him?”  
“I cannot be his champion how will I fare against the mountain with one hand”   
“You need not battle to be his champion, you have a far greater advantage, Cersei listens to you”  
“And what will I ask, that Tyrion roam free” Jaime said despondently  
“ You’re afraid!” she exclaimed   
“Afraid of what?” He protested “I am a Lannister, I’m afraid of nothing” He shouted flailing his arms in the air.   
“Lannister,the root of it all. What makes you think that means anything?”  
“It is my family’s name” he choked   
“Is Tyrion not your family, does he not bare the same name, despite Cersei’s protestations”  
“What does she have to do with it? She wants justice”  
“Justice and vengeance aren’t the same Ser”  
“I know but someone has to answer for killing her son”   
“You know that Tyrion didn’t kill your son” Arianne echoed  
Jaime’s face paled, he stood silent looking at her eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to deny it. He stood there as dead as stone. How did Arianne know that Joffrey was his son, would she tell anyone? The thoughts swirled in his head in panic.  
“Your son was a vile and vicious creature; he took joy in watching others suffer. He was everything that is wrong with the throne. You loved him, I don’t doubt it! Sometimes love isn’t enough to save a person from becoming a monster. You wear your shiny gold armour and valyrian steel, you stand for justice and truth, but with Cersei you’re a coward, and that’s worse than a Kingslayer.”   
The Trial came on a beautiful sun-filled day, the court was a flurry with anticipation. Cersei sat stoically awaiting her own brand of justice, her bellicosity seeping through her clay like skin as she sipped on her wine. Oberyn stood poised in front of Tyrion, a famed and skilled warrior, his experience and confidence showing in his posture and mischief smile. Gregor marched in his intimidating form threatening to block the sun itself. His dark armour making him appear even more impregnable. Oberyn danced like a viper in the sun, his shadow casting magically against the heated stone floor as he flipped and spun. Gregor’s shape moved heavily and resolutely opposite the agile Dornishmen. Oberyn moved artistically and Gregor clinically, the Viper slashed into the skin of The Mountain, carving his rock face with his spear, seeping his venom into the lifeline of the giant, as he interrogated the Clegane man about the atrocities committed against his sister Elia. Oberyn’s questioning fuelling his rage more and more, he began to chant it like a hymn, “You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children. ”, Ser Gregor disorientated momentarily and stumbled across the yard, as Oberyn plunged his laced spear through the chest of the beast of a man. Oberyn’s need for justice making him vulnerable he pulled the spear out once more, sustaining The Mountains life to hear his confession, Gregor’s composure regained quickly and he grabbed his ankle, knocking Oberyn to the floor. His large hands landed upon Oberyn’s face and his brute strength evident. The viper pinned under the Mountain, stood no chance of slithering out. And Gregor true to his brutal reputation killed the Viper the only way possibly by forsaking its head, his humungous hands plastered across Oberyn’s face, as he leaned in and confessed to his brutality and crimes committed against the Dornish Princess and her sweet children. His words seeped out his blood stained mouth, as his hands dug into Oberyn’s flesh, there was an eerie silence in the courtyard, allowing every sound to reverberate through the air. A sharp crack followed by a heady scream filled the skies as The Mountain pressed his thumbs through the eyes of The Viper, Elarias shriek echoing through the crowd as she watched her lover being broken. Arianne stood up and pushed past the guards trying to stop the murder, but as law it was just. She looked at Cersei who grinned menacingly, the venom pooling in her eyes as she swore that the Lioness would pay for the pain she caused.   
Arianne was in the crypt with Oberyn’s body, preparing it for their return home. Her mind racing with how she would face her father, bringing yet another sibling home wrapped in cloths. Her tears fell silently down her cheeks as she sorted through his valuables, his rings, his dagger and amulet. As she walked out she saw Jaime standing outside the entrance.  
“Have you come to make sure The Viper is no more? I’m sure Cersei still isn’t satisfied” She hissed   
“I have come to pay my respects to a great warrior, if by anything else this I can swear on” Jaime said as he could see the pain behind her harsh words.   
"You are so blind" Arianne shouted at him   
"My eyes work just fine my dear" Jaime said with a patronising tone "come now a lady such as yourself shouldn't become so unhinged"  
"Unhinged?? I don't favour your implication, I assure you my mind is as sharp as my blade" Arianne said coolly trying not to lose her temper.   
Jaime stepped closer narrowing the gap between her and the wall behind her "should I be scared young viper?" Jaime said as he edged forward placing his arm on the wall his bicep level with the princess’s face.   
"There may be vipers in Dorne, but the most venomous snakes are in the capital, in your council, in your bed." Arianne said her eyes never faltering, she was not scared or intimidated, and she spoke her mind with careless strength. Her hands pushed Jaime's chest back yet he stood firmly.   
“Why do you concern yourself with who’s in my bed?” Jaime questioned leaning closer, his forehead an inch from hers.   
“I don’t, but remember, the one who sleeps at your back, finds it easiest to stab it” Arianne answered “Now will you move!” Arianne commanded more than asked  
“If I said no” Jaime smirked   
“Then your blood would stain this floor” Arianne pushed against his chest once more removing him from her path, as she brushed past him. Jaime couldn't help but inhale her scent as she walked past him, spice and sweet oils, glistening over her hot skin.   
The Martell ship set sail for the South and with it the battered body of another child of Dorne. With the Martells arrival at Sunspear came the arrival of a package in the capital. Cersei walked into her chambers to find an ornate box perched upon her table, as she pulled its handle she gasped as its contents shook her to her core. She summoned Jaime to show him the package, his eyes fell upon a carved red viper coiled within the walls of the box, with a necklace dangling from its fangs. Jaime inspected the necklace, “There are only two like it in the world” Cersei said as she looked at Jaime and the carved snake, “The one I am wearing and the one I gave to Myrcella.”   
“What is this ?” Jaime questioned   
“A threat! What else could it be? Oberyn was killed here because of a Lannister, and there in Dorne they hold my precious daughter, they want vengeance.”  
“They wouldn’t hurt her, she is set to marry Trystane.”  
“If you trust that then you’re an idiot, first Elia and her children and now Oberyn, The Martells want blood and I will not let it be my child’s.”   
“I will go to Dorne and get her back.” Jaime spoke as he held the necklace in his hand  
Jaime and Bronn sailed upon a Merchant ship to the southern tip of the world, they disembarked upon the southern coast just outside the Water Gardens. After running into a few guards on patrol they made their way towards the city donning a Martell uniform. The Water Gardens were beautiful and enchanting, Jaime knew Myrcella probably loved it here, but she had to leave.   
Jaime spotted her walking hand in hand with the Dornish Prince through the mazes and fountains that adorned the Gardens. “Myrcella!” He shouted.   
“Uncle Jaime?” The young blonde girl said as she saw him dressed in yellow and gold robes, “What are you doing here?” She looked perplexed “Meet my intended”  
“Trystane” The young dark haired boy said as he put forth his hand   
“We have to go Myrcella, your mother needs you!” Jaime said as he pulled her arm  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here. I’m going to marry Trystane and we’ll live here in Dorne”  
“No, you have to come with me” Jaime ordered  
“No! She’s coming with us!”   
Jaime turned to see three Dornish women, weapons in hand. The first one lunged and tried to strike the knight, he retorted and hit back. Bronn had already started his duel with another. These are the sand snakes Jaime thought to himself, Oberyn’s daughters. Their whips, spears and daggers characteristically Dornish and they moved like their father. Their fighting continued as Myrcella hid behind her Prince.  
"Enough" a voice commanded, everyone's attention turning to a scarfed figure donning a leather corset and curved daggers, she was escorted by the royal guards and the Captain Areo Hotah "Drop your weapons!!"The sand snakes looked around waiting for Jaime and Bronn to drop their swords "Surrender now! I will not ask again"   
"Alright love, a pretty thing as yourself shouldn't be so stressed" Bronn said smirking. The young woman looked at him through veiled yes   
"Shut up!" Jaime said turning to Bronn   
"I told you all the Dornish love to do is fuck and fight, fight and fuck. So we've done the fighting now, so how about we try the other option?" Bronn continued paying no heed to Jaime's warning, raising his eyebrows at the scarfed woman.   
"You can try, but she’d kick your ass, you speak to the Princess of Dorne” Jaime said looking Arianne straight in the eye, recognizing her from the moment her voice exhibited through the Water Gardens. Bonn’s pompous expression disappeared as he realised his circumstance as she removed her scarf and turban, her dark long hair flowing our shining magnificently in the sunlight.  
"Trystane take Myrcella inside " Arianne ordered  
"I am not afraid to kill you " Arianne said drawing her blade with mercurial speed, placing it to Bronn's throat. "The woman of Dorne are no feeble creatures like in the capital. I will gut you, bow to stern" she drew her blade back as her men gathered the weapons discarded on the floor. Bronn gulped his next breathe swallowing hard, half scared half intrigued.   
"I told you, you return at your own peril" she said her eyes focusing on Jaime   
"I....umm… I " Jaime stuttered  
"Why is it that every skirt in the realm would drop for you and you can't even speak" Bronn said mocking him, yet knowing he'd never seen the blonde man so nervous in front of a woman before.  
"It's okay sister, Ser Jaime means us no harm. He knows there are many things in Dorne that can kill him." she said to Obara and the Sand Snakes. “I'm sure his friend can enlighten him on the Dornish pastime of torturing invaders" she spoke motioning her guards to escort Jaime and Bronn inside.  
In fresh clothes Jaime made his way into a beautifully ornate room, the ceilings were intricate and mesmerising. The hues of gold, yellow and green burning with life as it bathed in the radiance of the sun. Jaime sat on the soft, velvety seat opposite the Princess Myrcella whose arms were entangled with Trystane’s, her pale skin glowing in her yellow gown. Prince Doran sat in his chair next to them sipping his wine, as his daughter sat next to him. Arianne wore a turmeric coloured gown that swept across her breasts and legs, the fine and light yellow fabric was clasped together with golden clips, her hair was loose and dark just as the time Jaime first saw her.   
“Ser Jaime it is an honour to have you here in Dorne, your legend speaks for itself” Doran said with genuine respect. Doran had a sincerity that was unmistakeable; he had seen the horror of war and hate and knew the courage it took to live such a life.   
“The honour is mine your Grace, forgive my earlier intrusion. We feared for Myrcella’s safety” Jaime replied   
“Why would you fear such, I can assure you your niece has been treated with the upmost respect” Doran said as he smiled at the blonde princess   
“We received a threat, the princesses necklace in the jaws of a viper” Jaime said looking back at Doran. Doran’s expression changed knowing the threat could have come from one person only.  
“I assure you as long as I am alive, the Princess will not be touched” Doran said loudly and firmly with a tone not often heard from the soft and gentle man.   
“I appreciate your vow, but you understand why we would feel safer if Myrcella were back in Kingslanding” Jaime said nursing the goblet of wine her held in his hand.   
“As if Kingslanding is any safer, bodies drop like the flies in Fleebottom” Arianne said averting her eyes to Jaime   
“Touche, but I would be able to keep Myrcella safe” Jaime said looking back at her  
“Myrcella should have her own Queens Guard, she is entitled to it” Arianne said looking at the young blonde girl entwined in her brothers arms.   
“Queens Guard?” Jaime questioned  
“Tommen may be king in the Capital, but what’s to stop my father from crowning Myrcella here in Dorne.” Arianne said as she looked at Myrcella and then back to Jaime, “She is the rightful heir, the primogeniture, we should hail her Myrcella, First of her name, wouldn’t that make the Queen Regent climb out of her coffin and come roaring to Sunspear.” She completed as she took a sip of the fine Dornish wine that flowed in the south.   
“My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years” Doran said smirking as he sipped his wine “Your niece the Princess Myrcella is more than capable to rule, polished courtesies aside.”  
“I didn’t know the esteem my niece was held in here in Dorne” Jaime said looking at Doran  
“For centuries the best rulers have been women and we have songs and tales to prove it” Arianne said as she dangled the ornate golden goblet between her slender fingers.   
“Yes and if not atop the throne themselves, strong women have been beside every powerful king in the kingdoms, such the alliance between House Martell and House Lannister will continue.” Doran spoke much to the joy of his youngest son and the blonde haired girl.   
“I see no problem there” Jaime said looking at the happiness in Myrcellas eyes, “with conditions of course” He finished   
“That depends on what those conditions are” Doran retorted  
“Minor things, after they are wed Myrcella will return to Kingslanding” Jaime said  
“Agreed, but her husband will go with her” Doran replied, “Trystane will take my brothers place on the small council, it is vital that Dorne remain informed on the decisions of the Capital.”   
“Agreed” Jaime answered “and you Princess?” Jaime questioned turning to Arianne  
“My loyalty is where the sun rules” Arianne said looking at Jaime with a knowing stare.   
“It is settled then, Trystane will accompany you and Myrcella back to Kingslanding, this alliance will not end here with us” Doran said as he raised his glass.   
In the shadow of his glass Elaria stood stealthily behind the decorated walls, distrust and anger raging through her blood. Her extreme emotions clouding her judgement of future repercussions, she wanted blood, and had a special taste for lions.


End file.
